YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files (2002)
YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files (幽☆遊☆白書) is an anime television series based on the manga series written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. The series originally aired in Japan between October 10, 1992 and December 17, 1994, consisting of 112 episodes. The series aired in North America on Cartoon Network between February 23, 2002 and April 1, 2006 and was released on DVD and VHS by FUNimation Entertainment between April 16, 2002 and July 19, 2005. English Voice Cast (2002 FUNimation Dub) 'Main Cast' *Christopher R. Sabat - Kazuma Kuwabara *Chuck Huber - Hiei *Cynthia Cranz - Botan *John Burgmeier - Kurama *Justin Cook - Yusuke Urameshi 'Secondary Cast' *Amber Cotton - Koto *Kasey Buckley - Shizuru *Kent Williams - Jorge Saotome/Blue Ogre *Laura Bailey - Kayko Yukimura *Linda Young - Genkai/Masked Fighter *Sean Teague - Koenma 'Minor Cast' *Aaron Dismuke - Shura *Aaron Hatch - Kaname Hagiri/Sniper *Alison Retzloff - Fubuki Sanada (ep95) *Andrew Chandler - Bakken, Byakko *Bill Townsley - Baldok (ep9), Bio Club Boy 3 (ep68), Musashi (ep10), Toguro 1 *Bob Carter - Ao Renja (ep51), Kong (ep50), Rinbai, Rugby (ep33) *Brad Jackson - Mr. Yukimura, Tarukane *Brice Armstrong - Captain (ep26), Green Ogre (ep66), Kougyoku (ep33), Mitamura (ep34), Takanaka *Chad Cline - Bio Club Boy 1 (ep68) *Chad Cocuzza - Nekotama (ep106), Tetsuzan (ep104) *Chris Bevins - Shishiwakamaru *Chris Cantrell - Zeru (ep58) *Chris Cason - M1/Yen (ep36), Miyamoto *Chris Forbis - Genbu (ep15), Ki Renja (ep51), Shachi, Touou (eps103-105) *Chris Rager - Kibano *Christopher R. Sabat - Detective (ep74), Gama, Raizen *Chuck Huber - Hokushin (eps96-97) *Clarine Harp - Kokou (ep104), Natsume (ep105), Ryuuhi *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Natsume (ep110), Referee (ep108) *Cynthia Cranz - Elder Woman, Messenger (ep97) *Dameon Clarke - Manager (ep72), Soketsu, Squad Leader (ep74), Toguro 2, Young Guy (ep79) *Daniel Katsuk - Touya *David Trasco - Nankai *Donnie Franks - Kujoo (ep107) *Duncan Brannan - Shougo Sato *E. Bailey - Immaki, Sadao Makihara/Gourmet *Ed Blaylock - Iwamoto, Mido Renja *Elise Baughman - Ayame (Records Girl), Waitress (ep72) *Eric Vale - Cab Driver (ep83), Newscaster (ep83), Rando (ep13), Sakyo, Shorin, Shuichi Hatanaka (ep102) *Grant James - Fodos (ep80) *Gwendolyn Lau - Kuroko Sato *Iman Nazemzadeh - Kido *Jakie Cabe - Kaitou *James Fields - Dr. Ichigaki, Onji, Youda *Jamie Marchi - Juri *Jay Jones - Enki *Jeff Johnson - Business Man (ep78), Genwaku (ep101), Kara/Parasite (ep102) *Jeff Muensterman - Eye-Bat (ep15) *Jenny Holland - Girl Psychic (ep94) *Jeremy Inman - Gokumonki, Gouki, Suzuka *Jeremy Loris - Council A (ep101), Kirin, Zeru *Jerome 57 - Cool Guy (ep78), Council B (ep101), Grizillard (ep106), Hokushin, Itsuki *Jerry Jewell - Fan 1 (ep45), Jin, Sakamoto (ep5), Suzaku *Jessica Dismuke - Yukina (eps41-112) *John Burgmeier - Suichi (ep7) *Josh Martin - Bystander A (ep78), Game Narrator *Julie Mayfield - Kurama's Mom (ep46), Shiori *Justin Cook - Game Narrator (ep83), Kuromomotaro, Puu, Rokuyukai (ep28), Seiryu (ep15) *Justin Pate - Sakashta (ep23), Sea Man *Kara Edwards - Murugu *Kate Bristol - Kaisei Sato (ep95), Young Kurama (ep46) *Kent Williams - Chu, Narrator *Kimberly Grant - Rinku *Kyle Hebert - Chinpo, Karasu, M2/Ryo (ep36), M3/Kai (ep63), Okubo, Porky (ep50) *Lane Pianta - Scalper (ep28) *Lauren Goode - Hina *Laurie Steele - Ruka *Libby Smith - Momo Renja (ep51) *Mark Orvik - Hokushin (ep103) *Melissa Ellis - Saitou *Meredith McCoy - Atsuko, Referee (ep107), Sasuga *Merk Harbour - Sourai *Michael Terry - Radio DJ (ep83), Seitei *Mike McFarland - Bandit Leader (ep100), Butijiri, Kazemaru, Komada, M3/Kai (ep36), Risho *Miranda Check - Natsume (ep107) *Monica Rial - Business Lady (ep78), Game Master, Game Narrator (ep75), Young Girl (ep79) *Orion Pitts - Muttin (ep106), Saizou (ep104), Shuu (ep110) *Peggy Paterson - Miyuki *Pete Webber - Shigure *R Bruce Elliott - Beak Man (ep105), King Yama/King Enma *Rick Robertson - Yomi *Ricky Page - Oohou *Robert McCollum - Ako Renja (ep51), Bio Club Boy 2 (ep67), Shinobu Sensui *Scarlett McAllister - Female Faculty (ep68) *Sean Schemmel - Akashi (ep1), Murota, Roto (ep29) *Shane Ray - Bystander B (ep78), Makintaro *Sonny Strait - Doctor *Stephanie Nadolny - Female Voice *Steve Sanders - Gondawara, Red Ogre (ep66), Teacher (ep67) *Susan Huber - Rui, Yukina (eps22-26) *Tiffany Vollmer - Manager (ep66), Secretary (ep67) *Travis Willingham - Fang (ep80), Touou, Yanagisawa *Troy Baker - Shunjin *Troy Williams - Captain Ootake *Vaughn Jackson - Mukuro (Deep Voice) *Vic Mignogna - Bui, Uraurashima *Wendy Powell - Mukuro 'Additional Voices' *Aaron Davidson *Aaron Dismuke *Aaron Hatch *Alese Watson *Alison Retzloff *Amanda Menix *Amber Cotton *Amy Brown *Andrew Chandler *Andrew Rye *Antimere Robinson *Bill Kirkley *Bill Townsley *Bob Carter *Brad Jackson *Brandon Briscoe *Brandon White *Brian Thomas *Brice Armstrong *Caitlin Glass *Carlos Moreno *Carol Hope *Chris Bevins *Chris Cantrell *Chris Cason *Chris Forbes *Chris Forbis *Chris Rager *Chris Sabat *Chuck Huber *Clarine Harp *Connie Booth *Cynthia Cranz *Dameon Clarke *Ed Blaylock *Elise Baughman *Eric Vale *Jacob Preissinger *Jake Sorkin *Jeff Johnson *Jeff Muensterman *Jeremy Inman *Jeremy Jimenez *Jeremy Loris *Jerome 57 *Jerry Jewell *John Burgmeier *Josh Martin *Julie Mayfield *Justin Cook *Justin Pate *Kara Edwards *Kate Bristol *Kent Williams *Kyle Hebert *Lane Pianta *Laura Bailey *Laurie Steele *Linda Young *Melissa Ellis *Melodee Lenz *Meredith McCoy *Mike McFarland *Orion *Parissa Fakhri *Patti Ringler *Phillip Wilburn *Sean Schemmel *Sean Teague *Shane Ray *Sonny Strait *Stephanie Nadolny *Steve Cutter *Steve Sanders *Tiffany Vollmer *Todd King *Tricky Ricky *Wendy Powell Credits YuYu Hakusho Ghost Files Episode 1 2002 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 1 Credits Part 1 YuYu Hakusho Ghost Files Episode 1 2002 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 1 Credits Part 2 Category:Anime Category:2002 Anime